Stupid BloodSucking Flea'
by Fuhyo
Summary: Izaya is a vampire, a manipulative bastard that uses his knowledge and ability to control people. Shizuo is a strong, dept collecter that has a weird outlook on life. What happens when Izaya tries to control Shizuo and toy with him like everyone else?
1. Flea's Paradise

** Prologue **

Izaya stood on the roof top of the tall building looking down at the small, night-time crowd of his beloved humans. He always wondered and visualized what they thought, he put himself in their shoes then thought about what he would inevitably do different to make that life perfect. Izaya was an over-looker of the crowds, an over-achiever, and an un-doubtable mastermind of the ways of humans. He had to, not only to do his job, but in order to survive.

Elsewhere…

Shizuo walked languidly down the streets of Ikebukuro, _his_ town. He didn't exactly own the town but nearly everybody knew his name, his face, and his strength. To some people he was a monster, to others he was a…..fascination, and to the fewer weird population he was a god. But with this information in mind Shizuo still knew that nobody would notice his absence if he were to die, nobody would care. Well except for the unlucky people he beat up on his debt collecting's, and possibly Shinra, Tom and Kasuka. Shizuo didn't regret anything though, not his strength, his job, or his life. He knew he would never have someone to share his thoughts because of his un-canny ability to destroy and break anything he ever loved; he didn't even regret that despite its depressing message.

He was brought out of that train of thought when Tom stopped at the end of the street.

"That should be it for today Shizuo, see ya later." Tom said dully and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey every one! This is my first fanfiction and I hope it satisfies your Shizaya crazed minds enough that you'll continue reading. The rest of the chapters will be longer, this was just a pre-face to show you all what was coming.<strong>

**Anyway...**

**Ciao  
><strong>


	2. All in a days work

_.:~Izaya~:._

I stared out the big window of my luxurious apartment absentmindedly poking my stomach. I sighed as I felt that familiar pain in said stomach. I hadn't eaten in a week.

_Oh well, I'll just have to fix that tonight, won't I. _

People mulled around in the street below me, going on as if I didn't even exist. How pitiful, I was completely aware of every single one of my humans yet they refused to acknowledge my existence and never returned my love like they should.

_Maybe I should stir things up while I'm out to get a bite to eat, nay?_

_ .:~Shizuo~:._

I looked at the tall buildings, watching as orange light glimmered off the reflective surface. Night was quickly approaching and I couldn't help but to feel a little anxious about the dept-collecting tonight. Tom said that apparently the guy had been refusing to pay up for a few years now, and would get aggressive when someone came so they just ignored him seeing as he was from the Yakuza. That is until I came.

_I'll put that guy in his place; he won't even know what was coming. _

The shadows on the street were getting longer and the serene bliss of twilight was long gone. I made my way around the last corner and came to the nook of a small alley. Tom was slumped against the wall his usual bored expression on his face.

"Took ya long enough." Tom said and scooted off the wall, and started to walk farther off into the alley. "Some of the locals said the guy hung out around here every night with his Yakuza buddies, but you don't have to worry about them." We neared our destination and slowed down at the sound of voices.

"Soooo, does Shiki-san have any _goods_ for me?" Questioned an eloquent voice that sounded sure of what he was saying.

"No, he doesn't. In fact, he never will." Replied another gruff voice. "I'm here to end you."

The sound of laughing flooded down the alleyway and I started to get curious on who would laugh such a cold harsh laugh at a threat of death. It pissed me off.

"W-why are you laughing at me? I'm serious!"

"You actually think I care? Like you could hurt me anyway. You think that just because you're in with the Yakuza, in with Shiki-san, that you can defeat me. You're in way over your head, you don't even know what I truly am, do you? You were just sent here to test me by Shiki, and he didn't even tell you any of the details. How pitiful! You're nothing; I couldn't even use you for my own gain." The elegant voice trolled the gruff one.

"How dare you!" Said the Gruff voice angrily. Said voice then yelled a battle cry and then footsteps were heard. I stepped further down the alley curiosity getting the better of me. My pace quickened as I heard the sound of battle, not even bothering to listen to Tom's protests. I got to a corner when I heard it. A strangled gasp left the Gruff-voiced man and his last words wondered down the alley way to my ears. "Y-y-you're a-a va…" His sentence wasn't even complete when his last breath left him when I rounded the corner. I gasped at the bloody scene and looked around for the culprit whom I assumed was the smoothed voiced guy. I just barely caught a glance of a black coat out of the corner of my eye.

"That's right…you were the _goods_." Came that condescending voice that drifted down to me, giving his final words to the person he killed.

"The Fuck?" I said angrily. I can't believe that ass-hat got away. Dammit.

I stared at the dead body of a complete stranger and wondered what exactly a guy like him did to deserve such a cruel fate.

"That's our guy." Said Tom even though his voice sounded smooth I could tell he was shaken up by what had just happened.

"Yeah, somebody beat us to him." I said solemnly. "We gonna call the ambulance?"

"Naw, someone will find him, if we call the cops we'll get questioned and that'll be a nuisance. Besides the dude's already dead." Said Tom.

"I wonder what he was going to say before he died." I asked curiously.

* * *

><p><em>If only Shizuo looked a little closer at the guy, he would have figured out what the eloquent voiced guy was.<em>

* * *

><p>"What about the other guy?" Asked Tom.<p>

"I dunno, but whoever the guy was, he pissed me off." I said aggravated.

"Well that's it for today; I thought it was going to take a little longer so I didn't plan anything else. By…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys. chapter 2, sorry it wasn't very long but they will get longer. The story is only just getting started.<strong>

**Anyway,**

**Ciao**

**,Alou  
><strong>


	3. Izaya needs a new door

I Don't Own Durarara

Special thanks to my first reviewers that made me get off my lazy ass and write this.

digimonfan4ever101

Isthisparadise

Kurosendo

* * *

><p><em>.:~Izaya~:.<em>

I walked home through the streets of Ikebukuro, scuffling my feet against the concrete of the sidewalk. I didn't particularly like my meal tonight, a bit snappy if you ask me. I was also peeved that Shiki-san would send such a _thing_ to be in my presence. I was more than a bit peeved and that only doubled the idea of causing havoc on such a nice Tuesday night.

I moved farther down the pavilion, observing my delicious humans. Why couldn't Shiki-san send me one of these fine specimens instead of a lowly Yakuza that he most likely sent just to dispose of. But my tummy was full and I had something devious planned and that was all that mattered.

I stared at the crowd in front of me, reorganizing all the thoughts in my head so that I could complete what I came here for. I cleared my throat.

"Attention everyone! I am Izaya Orihara and _I want you all to come to my party_ at apartment 801 at the Big Building in Shinjuku tomorrow. See you all there!" I said enthusiastically almost laughing when they all nodded their heads in sync. Trap set, I'll have enough food to last me weeks. Not only that but it also help move my plan along as well.

* * *

><p><em>Everybody in the crowd nodded their heads in agreement at Izaya's statement, all but one.<em>

* * *

><p><em>.:~Shizuo~:.<em>

I walked towards my nice, cozy apartment in Ikebukuro when I hear a familiar eloquent voice.

"Attention everyone! I am Izaya Orihara and _I want you all to come to my party_ at apartment 801 at the Big Building in Shinjuku tomorrow. See you all there!" He said enthusiastically, a smug grin spreading across his face as everyone in the crowd nodded in sync to Izaya's proposal. All except him, that is.

_What the fuck is that ass-hat doing up there? Is he the one that murdered that guy?_

I moved through the crowd discretely, trying to get a closer look at the public menace. I came to a halt when I saw who was attracting all this attention to himself. It was a petite, skinny man with feminine features that I guessed attracted not only the opposite sex. The man had dark brown hair and odd yet stunning reddish-brown eyes. He wore a black shirt, long, tight, dark jeans and a dark brow jacket that was trimmed with fur and hung down to his knees. Despite his depressing apparel, it fit him well. He watched the man and felt bile rise to his throat, who did this man think he was, killing someone like that even though the guy was a scum-bag, he didn't deserve to die.

_I wonder if he's luring these people to their doom as well? It wouldn't surprise me a bit, he has distrust written all over his face._

I started to walk away after he outlandishly announced himself, but just before I went out of view I caught a glimpse of his red eye.

_I guess I'll just have to go there and see for myself, won't I._

XXX

The side walk was bustling with people that kept bumping into me and pushing me inevitable towards the building where Izaya lived. I caught glimpses of other people from the crowd yesterday and oddly enough they looked…..transfixed…. I'm not sure how to explain it, but if you were to go up and hit them in the head with a sign post they probably wouldn't notice. This just gets weirder and weirder doesn't it.

I entered the building and got into the crowded elevator, the button was already pushed in for apartment 801. ..

The door opened and you could already hear the noise. Well one thing for sure, Izaya could throw one hell of a party.

The apartment was of decent size and was very darkly lit, accompanied by black lights. Around me people danced slowly, swaying from side to side, but they seemed to have snapped out of that zombie-like daze. I looked up and saw him coming my way, but he stopped just a few feet away and started talking animatedly, a mischievous glint in his eyes. I watched him, making sure he didn't pull anything suspicious off. The conversation drawled to an end and Izaya looked around the room for anyone else that he could harass, his eyes landed briefly on me and a predatory look crossed his face.

_Oh shit! He's coming over here._

Izaya sauntered over my way till he was directly in front of me, blocking my view of anything else.

"Greetings, I am Izaya. And you are?" Purred Izaya, a sultry look on his face.

"None of your business."

"Oh, feisty aren't we? Well I'll have to fix that. _You will answer me._ What is your name?"

"I already told you it's none of your fucking business." A look of absolute fear and anger briefly flickered across his face before his grin grew wider.

Izaya grabbed my chin and tilted it down towards him.

_What the fuck did he think he was doing touching me!_

Izaya looked into my eyes and I felt as if I was being glued to the spot. The red irises in his eyes swirled and reminded me of murky water being stirred slowly. I was transfixed, hypnotized by his eyes and for a quick horrifying moment I wanted to look into those eyes forever, but it didn't last long before his lips brushed against mine. I went stiff, how did I not notice he got so close. His lips brushed against mine when he started to whisper.

"_You will be mine."_ For a moment I wanted to agree, but I would never give into that. I shoved Izaya off me.

"Get the fuck off and never do that again. I belong to no one so you can take your arrogant ass and go harass someone else." Izaya's eyes widened in response as if no one ever told him off in such a way.

_Good I hope he learned his lesson._

But I was still pissed, and there was no way I was leaving this party without breaking something. So I grabbed Izaya's apartment door and threw it straight at him. Sadly, Izaya dodged it just in time.

Mayhem broke out in the apartment and people were scrambling to leave as quickly as possible. Once the room was clear of all civilians I looked at my handy work, Izaya's apartment was trashed, thoroughly.

And there amongst the ruble stood Izaya, his face contorted into what was obviously anger and irritation.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Izaya who was still obviously trying to get control of his temper.

"Because you killed someone. And I want answers. Now." I too was still pissed. Izaya sighed and let his trademark gin take over his features.

"You have to tell me your name first." Said Izaya childishly. It was my turn to sigh. I _really_ didn't want to tell him my name seeing as there is no doubt in my mind that this guy would stalk me. I didn't want to tell him because he _really, really_ pissed me off and I really didn't want him to win my giving him my name. But there was no choice, so I gave in.

"My name is Shizuo Heiwajima. Now tell me what I want to know or I'll break your fucking neck."

"I didn't kill anyone."

"Don't fucking lie to me you bastard! You killed that guy yesterday and invited people here so you could kill them as well, didn't you." Once again surprise flickered across his face.

"Fine, I killed that guy, but it's none of your business."

"Why did you kill him?" I asked ignoring his previous comment. Izaya got angry.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment or I'll call the cops, you trashed it enough so I don't need your stupidity in here as well." Izaya said angrily and bent down to pick up something off the floor.

I did as he advised and left the door less apartment feeling Izaya's curious gaze on me as I left.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone third chapter! I hope this suites your tastes and if there is any question or suggestion please contact me. I would also like to inform you that I'm going to <strong>_**try**_** and post every other week for I only have limited access to the internet. I would also like to once again that my reviewers for, you know, reviewing, it really boosts my confidence and I feel compelled to write more for your entertainment.**

**I do hope this story gets more popular as the first ShiZaya vampire fic. And I hope more people enjoy it because it would please me so much.**

**Anyway,**

**Ciao,**

_**Alou**_


	4. Izaya's plan goes wrong

**I Do Not own Durarara no matter how much I want to.**

* * *

><p><em> .:~Izaya~:.<em>

I was thoroughly intrigued with Shizuo, so much that I hated him. I barely know the guy and I hate him. Do you know why, I'll tell you. I hate him because I was powerless over him. He defied me and I don't know how someone so….stupid….could just up and out ignore my power and obvious superiority over him. How dare such a lowly human defy someone of my kind.

I have superb control over my temper, in fact I pride myself in saying that, but today is just a day where you want to go rip some one's head off or ruin a marriage or steal candy from a baby. I prefer to go out, ruin some one's life, then persuade them to commit suicide, that's just how I do it, I get a very good laugh out of it and you would be amazed at how much better it makes you feel. But that's just me, and that's exactly what I feel like now. And do you know whose fault this is, do you? It's Shizuo fucking Heiwajima's fault! You have no idea how long it took me too clean my apartment, it kept me up most of the day, and now not only am I pissed but I'm cranky too. Which brings me to where I'm at right now….

…..Stalking that Neanderthal till it's night and I can carry out my revenge. Which will be highly amusing and satisfying.

* * *

><p><em>.:~Shizuo~:.<em>

I lay on my bed and stared at my blank white ceiling. I'm just so tired, I don't feel like going to work today and it's all Izaya's fault. I was so angry last night that I didn't get any sleep and when I finally did doze off the alarm clock started to beep rapidly and only furthered my frustration.

Oh well I could just always take my frustrations out on my poor victims…..I mean clients…..tonight.

* * *

><p><em>.:~Izaya~:.<em>

I skipped slowly down the alleyways of Ikebukuro, waiting for the time that I would be able to execute my perfectly thought out plan. People parted for me like the red sea, I smirked, I just have this presence about me that makes everyone notice me, and fear me. Not everybody knows my name, but that's how I like it, because they all certainly recognize my perfectly sculpted face, and that's all that matters to me. It's because I'm so powerful, that it's impossible to ignore me or deny me the things I want. I'm not spoiled or arrogant, I just act the way I want and get what I deserve, and I get what is rightfully _mine_. See? I'm not arrogant. So, you see, this is why I have to execute my revenge, no, plan on Shizuo. It's not revenge, because in order for it to be revenge I'd have to lower myself to his level and there is no way I would ever lower myself to be _equals_ with that Neanderthal.

I jumped up a fire-escape ladder and climbed to the top of it and waited what would be ten minutes until Shizuo arrives. And he did come, and thus starts my plan in….

**3…2….1….Now!**

* * *

><p>Izaya watched as Shizuo walked down the alley. Shizuo came so now all Izaya had to do was wait for his guy to come and attack him.<p>

Izaya's guy stalked around the corner secretly and ran up to Shizuo hoping to slice him in one go, but Shizuo was better than that. He barely reacted to the major cut he had on his back, he swiveled around and ripped an innocent lamp-post out of the concrete, hurling it at the offender.

"YOU BASTARD WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Shizuo hollered.

Izaya almost gasped in shock, almost, but that noise was too human-like for him. Instead he marveled at Shizuo's enormous strength, no human should even be able to posses it, even Izaya himself couldn't do such things. But he would just have to wait for an opening.

He watched as Shizuo pelted the guy with more and more things all the while yelling insults at him.

All the sudden Izaya saw his opening and jumped off the fire escape landing soundlessly behind them and ran up behind Shizuo. He breathed down Shizuo's neck to warn him that he was there but before Shizuo could do anything Izaya bit harshly into his neck. He sucked the blood into his mouth with big gulps, loosing all his previous control the second that delicious blood touched his tongue. He moaned into the inviting neck feeling Shizuo's body go frigid with surprise.

"I-Izaya?" Shizuo said in an unsure voice.

* * *

><p>Okay, how do you like it, I decided to change it to third person because it's easier, if you want to give me any suggestions please do.<p>

Anyway, Ciao

Alou


	5. Blood From an Imbecile

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Durarara, if I did there would be a lot of yaoi, and lemons and stuff that would give little children nightmares and you people nosebleeds.**

**Anyway, new chapter! There is going to be some explaining and the real plot comes in, (O.M.G. there's actually a plot!) and I am telling you now that Izaya and Shizuo are going to be a little OOC….**

**Also, my apologies that this is rather late. My laptop broke and my unconcievable laziness and procrastination attacked.**

**Prepare to read!**

Shizuo suddenly felt hot breath on his ear and for a split second he thought that the ugly dude he was fighting teleported behind him, but that was non-sense because he was standing right in front of him now. His brain rattled up conclusions on who this person behind him was but that didn't matter now, he had to worry about getting away. But it was already too late; because in the split second Shizuo formulated his plan Izaya sunk his pointed fangs into his victim's soft flesh.

Shizuo felt them entering his neck, and he was a little unsure of why someone was giving him a hickey, but them it dawned on him almost as soon as the person began drawing his blood.

It was a vampire who was sucking so feverishly on his blood right now, and no matter how impossible it seemed, it was damn true.

He felt lightheaded for a second but stood his ground. He listened intently to the person he assumed was a man behind him because of the obvious lack of boobs, and decided to let the person do what he wanted, because even he wouldn't survive if his neck was ripped open. All of a sudden he heard a soft moan emit from the man behind him, and a picture of a smiling figure with dark brown locks and garnet eyes came to his mind's eye.

'_Why the fuck am I thinking of __**him now**__?'_

But then Shizuo had an epiphany, a really bad and disturbing epiphany.

The owner of the voice of that soft moan was none other than the same Izaya Orihara that killed a man and sexually harassed Shizuo only a few nights ago.

"I-Izaya?" Shizuo asked unsure, hoping and praying to god that he didn't let that fucker win by being bitten by him. But then another bunch of thoughts had to come and make his day worse: First, Izaya was a vampire, second, he just fucking **moaned **because of him, and lastly, said Orihara Izaya was drinking his blood.

That's also about the time when Izaya realized he lost it and Shizuo flung him promptly off of him and into the fire escape that Izaya previously inhabited. While Izaya was dazed Shizuo threw his previous attacker over a building and into the alley next to it. Said attacker will most likely never get up again.

"**WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT IZAYA?**" Shizuo yelled at the crumpled up Izaya that still had cartoon like stars buzzing around his head.

Izaya looked up with a weird expression on his face that made Shizuo want to punch him even more. He stood up shakily and smirked at the blond.

"Now, now Shizu-chan there's _no need to act violent_." He said in a commanding tone, smirk still in place. Izaya watched Shizuo's expression carefully for any sign that he had succeeded in his plan, but after a second he began to wonder…..

"**THE HELL I HAVE NO REASON TO ACT **_**VIOLENTLY**_**, YOU FUCKING BIT ME!**" Shizuo resumed screaming as Izaya's wavering smirk dropped down into a confused frown.

"_Shizuo sit down._" Izaya commanded, hoping for the tiniest ounce of obedience from Shizuo to tell him that he succeeded, but he received none such assurance.

"**NO, YOU SIT THE FUCK DOWN!**" Said Shizuo in an angered, commanding voice. And to both of their horrors Izaya found his ass firmly planted on the ground. "Izaya, I wasn't serious." Shizuo stated in a slightly worried tone, all his previous anger forgotten. But even then Izaya didn't hear him as he was still shocked beyond reason that his plan had **completely **backfired on him.

Izaya looked up from his forced position on the ground up to Shizuo. Thoughts ran through his head like a tornado of epic proportions.

'_How had his plan failed him so? Why was he cursed to have such horrible luck when it came to __**him**__? Why did __**this **__have to happen? Why-'_ He was taken out of his reverie when Shizuo spoke once again.

"Izaya, what the fuck happened and why are you still on the ground?" Izaya decided to spare the idiot at least a little of an explanation.

"It seems as if I have forged a bond with you Shizu-chan. And as for why I am on the ground….it was because I was simply tired. Now if I may, I am going to take leave now. Ja Ne~" Izaya, with much effort, got off the ground and disappeared from the blonde's sight, leaving him there to wonder what the brunette meant by 'bond'.

Izaya walked calmly into his apartment, then lightly shut his door, then strolled soundlessly until he was in the middle of his posh living room, then do you know what Izaya did, he screamed, he screamed in a loud and frustrated tone that echoed throughout the house, he did so for a long while, until his throat ached for over usage of a tone that has never previously been used by his mouth. He was more frustrated, angry and disappointed than he had been in his entire life, and that was a long time.

"WHY?" He shouted to no-one.

"Why do I have to be fucking bonded to him! That imbecile! That _Monster_!" He shouted his frustrations, finding it really hard to not go bang his head against the wall until all his problems vanished. But Izaya was not stupid; he knew why he was so angry now. He was angry because he plotted his plan perfectly and Shizuo thwarted them, he even exceeded what Izaya thought possible. Izaya, for once in his life was not in control of the situation, for once his plan went awry, for once he could not predict what was possible, and what would happen. Izaya was angry because in the short time he knew him, he could not predict one thing that Shizuo was going to do, that Shizuo never did what he had expected him to do. That he evaded and _destroyed_ every single plan that Izaya had conjured up. He was angry because Shizuo did not act like everyone else and did not follow Izaya's plans like all the rest of his beloved humans. But was even worse his worse fear came true.

_He was bonded to Shizuo now, he had to obey his exact orders and do whatever he said, and had to tend to Shizuo's every beck and call and had to see to his every need, whether he liked it or not._

Izaya, in fact had no idea what so ever how this bond was even possible. When a vampire bonds to a human, the human forced by the vampires bite to attend to his masters every need. This is what _should_ have happened anyway. But somehow along the way the desired affect was reversed so that _he_ was an almost servant to Shizuo, which sucks, no pun intended. Izaya shuddered at the memory. Shizuo's blood was so delicious, it was absolutely divine, it surpassed every drop of blood he had tasted in his entire life, human and vampire, and vampire blood is considerably better than humans, seeing that Shizuo's human blood was that good surprised Izaya.

But that's how Izaya found himself face-to-face with his new found problem. Sooner or later he would have to feed from Shizuo again.

_Well Fuck_

**Well anyway that's the new chapter. Hoped you liked it. Also, my writing style has recently changed so expect more details and for things not to be as jumpy. Hope you like.**

**Ciao,**

**Alou**


	6. Bitches' just don't listen

**Yoku,**

**Hey there dear readers! Fear not for it is I!**

**Disclaimer: I own not Durarara! but only the plot, if I did own it I could buy my cat Fancy Feast.**

**Anyway, here's the story.**

* * *

><p><strong> .:~:.<strong>

His dark tresses moved languidly side to side as he followed his prey, a normal looking Asian girl with blue eyes, obviously contacts, and dyed blond hair. He normally didn't go after these types, they were below him, _far_ below him, but there was no helping it, Shiki wouldn't have another one for him for a while, and there was no way he was going to stoop so low and damage his pride by going to Shizuo, who will most likely say no anyway, along with adding another item to the 'Shizuo broke something of Izaya's' list, which did in fact exist. He created it last Saturday, it so far reads:

* * *

><p>My living room.<p>

Swimmy, the fish(now dead)

My Pride

My door

My Pride(again)

* * *

><p>Izaya watched as his target neared an empty alley-way that lead to her hotel, he checked out were her current residence was so he could trap her, he was very meticulous and could not afford any mistakes, besides he didn't make mistakes. He moved silently up behind her and breathed down her neck, putting his lips against her neck so he could feel her pulse thrumming wildly in her fear.<p>

"Shh. _It's just a dream." _he murmured then smiled as he felt her relax against him, he still had it.

Izaya licked the skin that was in the area he was going to bite, then sunk his fangs gently into his victim so as not to awaken her. When he felt them pierce a vein, he began to take the dark fluid in, lapping it up as it spilled from her throat. Somewhere in the back of his mind an insistent whisper spoke up, warning him that something was very wrong. Then he felt it. As the first drop of her blood touched his tongue, he was revolted, it was absolutely disgusting. The scarlet liquid tasted like ash on his tongue and felt like sand-paper going down his throat. It was so horrible that he considered driving a knife through his own throat to stop it, but that was nonsense. _'It tastes like shit compared to his.'_ He was horrified at that thought, but it was correct. It was like drinking wine and eating ootoro then eating shit and drinking cheap beer, it was vile. The traces of Shizuo's divine blood were being smothered by this...monstrosity..., and he could not stand it.

He snarled and threw the drowsy women to the dirty ground and watched idly as her wound knitted itself together thanks to Izaya's healing agent in his saliva, but even that was more than she deserved.

He stomped off, a frown on his face and his stomach rumbling the same way a car would idle. He definitely had not had his fill.

* * *

><p>A week had passed and Izaya was about ready to rip out the throat of anything that moved and devour all its blood, but he couldn't, anytime he tasted a drop of blood, even in food, he was revolted. He wanted, no desired, nothing other than Shizuo's blood. His teeth throbbed at the thought, his stomach grumbling not for food, but blood, his and only his would satisfy it.<p>

He sighed and went to the door, he would have to go to Shizuo and damage his already fragile pride again. He went to grasp the handle when a loud, vicious knocking almost surprised him, almost. He looked through the peep-hole and really was surprised to find Shizuo standing on the other side. He warily opened the door for him, unwillingly welcoming the house-trashing, gold-fish killing, barbarian in.

"What do you want, moron?" Izaya asked. Shizuo turned to him and frowned, his hand going to his neck to carefully rub the spot Izaya bit him a week and a half ago.

"Why does my fucking neck ache Flea? What did you do to it when you bit me, because if you gave me a fucking disease I'll rip your your stupid head off."

Izaya looked at Shizuo incredulously and thought for a second and failing as thoughts of blood ruled in his head. A sharp intake of breath took him out of his gory day dream and he looked to his unwelcome guest, who was clutching desperately at his neck, which began to leak a little of said substance.

"Stop that you fucker!" Shizuo yelled, and at that Izaya was taken out of his trance.

"I'm calling to you." He said simply, as if it explained everything.

"Explain! What the fuck does that even mean!"The blond yelled in a commanding tone. Izaya snapped up strait from his slouched position and began rattling out the details, his mouth compliant but his eye showed betrayal. What a traitorous body.

"The bite mark stings because I'm hungry and am in need of your blood, because your my master you have to give me blood to for fill the bonds contract. You must give me blood." Izaya stopped talking and saw that thankfully Shizuo only understood half of it and would not understood what being Izaya's master truly meant. He hoped that Shizuo would leave, even if the bond was still there it would weaken if not fed, and Izaya would hopefully forget the taste of his blood and continue on with his life and Shizuo would forget about him. His hope was dashed though when said blond looked apprehensively at him, then shook his head.

"Okay." At that moment two temptations were waring in his head for dominance, to go to Shizuo and drain him of his precious blood or to bang his head against the wall repeatedly until he forgets his name. What to do, what to do. Instead he chose to speak.

"Why would you say that? I'm a vampire. I killed a person, you saw it! Why don't you just leave, I have no need for a human like you, especially a stupid one." The words left his mouth in one breath, not much of a feat considering what he was.

"I know that, but you said you needed mine, and beside what harm will it do? It's just blood." He said stupidly. Izaya just stared incredulously at him.

"It's just blood...! Fine, whatever. If I drain you of every last drop of your blood, then that's your problem." After that statement Shizuo shook his head in affirmative. Izaya took a couple steps closer to him and when he was finally close enough to touch him, Shizuo twitched. Warning bells went of in his head, and at that moment Shizuo swung his fist out and into Izaya, flinging him into the wall with a loud _crack_ followed by the sound of bounds clicking back into place a few seconds later.

'_Ewwww_ '

"What was that for you meanie!" Izaya shouted, sounding very childish.

"For killing someone, and manipulating me you Flea!" Shizuo bellowed, stalking toward Izaya with a predatory look that was quite ironic considering that Izaya was the actual predator.

As you can imagine at this moment Izaya was pissed, his body was twitching in suppressed rage. In fact he was beyond pissed. He had not so much as tasted a decent drop of blood in weeks, and now this _idiot_ with the only blood he could stand was dangling it in his face. Izaya snapped and flung himself from the wall into his antagonist with the speed and grace that only a vampire of his caliber could muster. He clawed at the blonds face, releasing a feral growl that sounded vaguely like 'You bastard'. Shizuo countered by gripping the vampires ebony hair and yanking it harshly, resulting in a shrill yelp from Izaya who seeing an opening, used it to slam his foot into his face, breaking Shizuo's nose and sending blood into the others face. At that Izaya froze, his tongue darting out to lick some of the blonds blood from his face, the Milo-second the blood hit his tongue his eyes snapped open, zeroing in on the the Shizuo's face, his eyes glowing magenta with hunger. It was also at that moment that Shizuo froze, the impulses from the bite mark on his neck shocking and overriding the neuron impulses in his brain yelling at him to move and beat the shit out of Izaya while he was open and standing still like a sitting duck waiting to be shot at.

Shizuo's neck throbbed achingly, steadily pulling him closer to the object of his current anger, who was also stalking towards him with a 'cat ate the canary' expression. Then, with a sudden renewed vigor, he pounced, soaring through the few feet that separated them, grabbing onto the blood-stained bartenders garb and inclining his head toward the tan neck, licking it with a hungry frenzy, and plunging his fangs into Shizuo's waiting neck.

At this Shizuo's eyes snapped open, his body leaning towards Izaya's with an obvious slump courtesy of the endorphins released via the Flea's bite. His eyes glazed over and they only flickered to the other when Izaya made noises of contempt and small mewls. But was Izaya really to blame, he went weeks without his vital food source, but even with that Shizuo was still pissed, the anger dully pounding against his fuzzy mind, that was only getting fuzzier as the ebony haired man sucked him dry of a vital source. Black spots twinkled in his vision, dancing like little fairies flocking together until the world was only a monochrome disk.

It was then that he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Is Shizuo Dead? Probably not, but things definitely start to roll into place!<strong>

**Keep reading!**

**Any questions and yatta yatta, you know the drill.**

**Alou**

**P.S.**

**All hail the comma Queen!**


	7. Dreams and Damage

Life was fuzzy, the tainted beat of his heart, and the choppiness of his breath that came in quiet gasps, the patter of blood as it dropped below and created ripples that made almost tangible echoes in the dark area, it all seemed to unreal for him that it was just odd. As he looked upward he could see the flicker of blue-green lights as they glowed and danced across the uneven ceiling. There was a certain quietness and serenity to the area, that if he could ignore all the sounds he was making, he could focus on the whispering like noises that the water made as it caressed against him, and pattered against the walls. A light wind breezed by and blew Shizuo's hair, making him flinch, ultimately ruining the serenity.

As he was roused out of his moment he started to wiggle and struggle until he brought himself into a standing position, surprising himself when he looked down to discover himself standing on the surface of the water, creating quaint ripples that ran fleetingly away from him, making Shizuo frown at the thought that even the water was afraid of him, but he knew it was natural that the ripples did so, even if standing on the water wasn't. Trying to stay away from those depressing thoughts, the blond looked around the room again watching in morbid fascination as the ceiling rippled making Shizuo wonder if the ceiling was made out of water as well, although when the ceiling was done rippling and smoothed out so he was now viewing the inky blue sky with the moon hanging menacingly above him, snug between the stars that were quivering in comparison to the waxy, full, superior globe, he knew what he was looking into was the night. The entrancing night that seemed more like home to him than any other place he had ever been to or seen, he suddenly felt powerful...and satisfied, like he could take on anything, and make everyone, no, everything bow down to him. He even thought idly that the moon might even bow down to him if he willed it so. He noticed that as the time went by the water would get restless, rising further and further, in lulled lapses into the air, reacting to the insatiable call of it's master, the moon. Swishingly slick sounds entered his ears and formed synchronized noises that sounded eerily like sentences, repeating the same mantra in a chant like persistence, ringing in his ears like a million church bells going off at noon, obnoxious and awfully dreadful. They started off quiet, whisper-like murmuring that he was so pleased with before, they said:

"Awaken...live...awaken...breathe...feel...lead...Awaken...awaken...Awaken...Awaken...Awaken...Awaken..." The mantra became louder, booming in his ears and blocking out all other sounds.

"AWAKEN...AWAKEN...AWAKEN...AWAKEN...AWAKEN...AWAKEN..." They were now piercing, making his blood lurch in his body, and making his ears, nose, and eyes bleed. The water around him rose in torrents now, suffocating him and stealing the breathe from his lungs and replacing it with dark,muddled and murky water, blacking out his vision and mixing with his spilled blood, making the scene looked oddly like a ripped up fish in a blender. The voices were screaming.

"AWAKEN,AWAKEN,AWAKEN,AWAKEN,AWAKEN,AWAKEN,AWAKEN,AWAKEN,AWAKEN,AWAKEN,AWAKENAWAKENAWAKENAWAKENAWAK ENAWAKENAWAKENAWAKEN!"

Words couldn't leave his mouth, his scream couldn't be heard, and he now knew that this would be the death of him, he would die here, with nobody, alone, with only the terrifying moon that was mocking his existence, and the bloodied water filling his mouth and down his throat, and the screaming voices that couldn't be ignored.

"AWAKEN,AWAKEN AWAKEN,AWAKE,Awake,Wake, wake up, -Wake up!-"

…...

"Shizuo! Wake up!"

Gasping filled the room as Shizuo shuddered violently, sucking in breath like he had never breathed before, frantically looking around the area until he met a painstakingly familiar pair of red orbs. Izaya. It was just Izaya. The Flea. The Flea. Izaya. What? Oh,...OH!

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIzayAAAAAAAAAA AAA!"

Izaya had new things to add to his list.

…...

After the two waged war once again in Izaya's apartment they were both way to exhausted to do anything except crumple to the ground and sleep. Even with Shizuo's previous nap he was still tired, his anger had ebbed away. He knew that Izaya was a vampire and living the few weeks away from the other had given him time to think. He wasn't angry with Izaya for being a vampire, in fact he didn't even give a shit. What he was pissed about was the fact that Izaya had not only killed several people no doubt but had attacked him not once, but twice. That stupid Flea had drank his blood without permission and had initiated this weird 'Bond' thing, he had plenty reason to do what he did yesterday and today.

…...

As he woke up the house was a complete disaster. Izaya stared blankly at his apartment wondering if it would just be easier to buy a new house, or perhaps bribe Shiki-san to get one for him. That sounded good, he was getting bored with this one. He would have to alert the higher ups though.

Ew, he hated those people. They always thought that they were better than _him_, the great Izaya Orihara. But whatever, when he gets bored, he does what ever is needed to sate his boredom, and this now involves pissing off Shizuo, figuring out this dazzling puzzle, and now moving.

* * *

><p><strong>It has been a while. This chapter has been quite odd, yes?<strong>


End file.
